


Blue Against Blue: additional media

by matan4il



Series: Blue Against Blue [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Media that accompanies the ficBlue Against Blue(an enemies to friends to lovers Buddie AU), starting with an amazing gif set that Tumblr unfairly flagged.Please check out the original fic for the full description and tags and please, do give the talented various creators of these accompanying pieces some love. They more than deserve it!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Blue Against Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gif set that Tumblr flagged, thank you so much to the incredible [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmag78/profile) for having made this as a tribute to both Buddie and the movie Free Fall. xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) who was not only a fantastic beta, but also created two beautiful banners for this fic. This is one of the two. Please, give her some love!
> 
> (Please note you may have to scroll for the full image)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) who was not only a fantastic beta, but also created two beautiful banners for this fic. This is the second of the two. Please, give her some love!
> 
> (Please note you may have to scroll for the full image)


	4. The Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because a song (and a cover of it) became a part of the love language and communication between Buddie in _Blue Against Blue_ , I ended up making a playlist for the fic. The song and cover are the first and last songs on the playlist. Have a look at a full explanation of the complete playlist over at [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/post/629072259669213184/ok-a-bit-of-a-mishmash-post-but-here-we-go)!
> 
> Credit for the art used in the videos goes to these two wonderfully talented individuals: to [Ro Nordmann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann) for the cover featured in songs 1, 4, 7, 10 and 13 and to [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) for the banner in 2, 5, 8, 11 and 14. All the love and appreciation to you both! 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to come talk music to me, especially Buddie songs, here or on my Tumblr! 
> 
> Thank you!

  
The Night We Met / Lord Huron  
  
Run Boy Run / Woodkid  
  
Simple Man / Jensen Ackles  
  
Here Comes the Rain Again / Blutengel  
  
Illicit Affairs / Taylor Swift  
  
Absolutely No Decorum / The Ark  
  
Bad Habit / Ben Platt  
  
Lose Control / Hedley  
  
Time After Time / Sam Tsui & Casey Breves  
  
Say Love / James TW  
  
We Belong / Bethany Joy Lenz  
  
El Huracan / Soraya  
  
As a Stone / Full Trunk & Sivan  
  
All That I Am / Rob Thomas  
  
The Night We Met / Cimorelli  



	5. Moodboard for BaB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moodboard I had made to go along with this fic.

  
  



End file.
